Stolen Crystals
by FeliciaTabby
Summary: G1 Old Fic: The Decepticons are adamant about getting a young runaway in their clutches. Can the Autobots find out why before it's too late.


Author's Notes: "Stolen Crystals" and all the fanfics that come after it were originally published around 1998 or so. I worked on this series under the pen name Felicia Tabby for about two years before disappearing from the Transformers fandom and changing my name. Lately I've been getting back into Transformers and decided to post my old fics again under my old pen name. Please keep in mind these fanfics have not been altered at all since 1998 so I am not asking for any critiques. I am well aware this isn't the highest quality of writing. But over the years, I have been asked where my TF fanfics have gone and finally decided to post them back on the net again. So please enjoy them for what they are, or, just move on to something else. :)

PS. Sorry about the format, the file is old and I can't get it any better than this. . 

Stolen Crystals  
By: Felicia Tabby

"I'm standing here with Professor Jonathan Wakefield who has just made what could be  
one of the biggest scientific break-throughs of the century." a blonde news woman on the tv said  
as she stood next to an older, grey haired man. "Please tell us about your invention Professor."  
"It's called an energy crystal." the Professor explained as he held up an oddly shaped rock.  
It looked like a large flat diamond with a hint of pink to it. "This device will save our country  
millions. Its shape allows us to use it to make unlimited amounts of energy when certain energy  
waves are refracted from the crystal."

* * *

Megatron's eyes glowed a brilliant red as he watched the news story on the monitor.  
"The Decepticons must have that crystal." he told Soundwave who was also watching.  
"The unlimited energy will ensure our victory over the Autobots. It's just what we need."

* * *

"It's just what the Decepticons need." Optimus Prime stated to Jazz as he watched the  
news. "They're sure to go after it at any time. I want that crystal to be guarded 24 hours a day.  
They're not going to get it this time."

* * *

"Got it!" Jason Hunt announced as he pulled out a pinkish crystal.  
It was sort of shaped like a disk with a half-foot diameter.  
"Wow, let me see it." Jason's accomplis Ted Garrison said as he took it. "I didn't think you  
could actually pull it off."  
"It was no problem." Jason bragged. "I just slipped the fake crystal right under the old  
man's nose. He won't even know it's fake until he starts testing after the weekend. By then, we'll  
have sold this to our buyer and be out of the country with a truck load of dough."  
"Yeah, but I don't think anyone will ever higher you as their assistant again." Ted laughed.  
Jason looked out the window and saw that it was now getting dark.  
"Come on Ted, it's getting late. Let's go meet our buyer and get rid of this thing."  
Ted agreed and the two criminals left to carry on their illegal activities.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Crystal Richmond trudged through the quiet alleys of the dark city alone.  
Her dirty sneakers splashed into a puddle, dampening the bottom of her faded jeans. A blue jacket  
under a white shirt kept her warm enough to last the night and her shoulder length reddish brown  
hair was pulled up into a pony tail. This was the third time in the last month she had run away  
from home and this time she was determined not to get caught.  
"When the heck is this guy going to show up?" Crystal heard a male voice say in an alley.  
"He should have been here fifteen minutes ago."  
Curious, Crystal sneaked into the alley and hid behind a stack of crates and boxes where  
she could listen and watch without being noticed.  
"Well you know how these guys are." the other man was saying. "They're probably  
making sure we're not with the FBI or that we don't have cops crawling all over the place."  
The two men then noticed a large dark figure standing silently in the shadows.  
"Do you have the crystal?" the figure asked.  
Crystal thought there was something so strange about that voice but she couldn't say  
what.  
"Do you have the money?" Ted asked.  
"First show me the crystal." the figure responded.  
Jason pulled the energy crystal out of his jacket.  
Crystal gasped. She had seen the news recently and knew exactly what it was. But it was  
Ted and Jason's turn to gasp when the figure stepped into the light and, revealing a seven foot tall  
blue and purple robot.  
"Geeze, you're a robot!" Jason exclaimed.  
"Who cares man," Ted whispered. "as long as he pays up."  
The robot held out his hand and Jason cautiously set the crystal in it.  
"Okay, you got your crystal, now where's our money?"  
Rumble smiled evilly as he turned to leave.  
"Who said anything about money?"  
The two men stood dumbfounded for a second as the robot walked off.  
"Hey, robot or not, no one stiffs us." Ted growled.  
Jason clenched his fists in agreement. The humans suddenly tackled the robot.  
"What the?!" Rumble cried as he fell to the ground.  
The crystal fell out of his grasp and rolled out of his reach.  
"No money, no crystal." Jason told him.  
"We'll see about that." Rumble turned on his attackers.  
During the fight, Crystal saw her chance and dashed out from behind her hiding place. She  
scooped the crystal up into her arms and raced out of the alley. Rumble had just pinned the now  
unconscious humans to the wall when he saw the backside of a young human girl disappear  
around the corner.  
"Hey!" Rumble yelled when he saw that the crystal was gone. "Lousy flesh creatures." he  
grumbled as he took off in the direction the girl had gone.  
As he left, Ted and Jason moaned as they came to. They looked to see that they were both  
alive but without money or crystal. A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see a man  
dressed in a dark blue business suit with a brief case in his hand.  
"Are you the guys with the crystal?" he asked  
"You were the buyer?!" Ted exclaimed. "We thought it was that stupid robot."  
"Robot?" the man asked.  
"Yeah." Jason said. "It came and beat the snot out of us and then stole the crystal."  
"I see."  
The man stepped back and turned around. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed it.  
"Yes?" a deep voice answered on the other end.  
"It's a no go, Boss." the man whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "Someone beat me to  
it. These guys say it was a robot or something."  
"A robot? Interesting."  
"So what do I do with these guys?"  
"They've outlived their usefulness. You know what to do."  
The man hung up the phone and turned to face Ted and Jason.  
"So what do we do?" Ted asked.  
"We aren't going to do anything."  
The man emotionlessly pulled out a gun and shot the two dead. Then he walked silently  
away, leaving the two bodies in the alley.

* * *

"This is so boring. Nothing's going to happen here." Bumblebee complained. "You'd think  
that if the Decepticons really wanted that crystal they'd try to get it by now." The small yellow  
Autobot leaned idly against a white and black police car.  
"Would you keep quiet." Prowl ordered. "If any Decepticons were coming you've  
probably given us away. Now transform before anyone sees you."  
"Oh, all right." Bumblebee muttered.  
He transformed into his car mode and silently sulked next to Prowl.

* * *

Crystal put on an extra burst of speed when she noticed the blue and purple robot was  
chasing her. And he was quickly gaining. Crystal squeezed through an old wooden fence. She ran  
a few feet and then turned to see if her pursuer was still coming. Rumble easily jumped the fence  
and kept coming. Crystal gasped and turned and ran away.  
The young teen was beginning to tire as she ran into an almost empty parking lot. She  
needed some place to hide. She spotted a small yellow bug and charged for it with Rumble still at  
her heels. She reached the car and ripped the door open. Crystal lunged inside and shut the door  
just as her robotic aggressor slammed into the side of the car.  
"Stupid fleshing." Rumble cursed.  
He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the car. But he never got a chance to shoot it as  
the police car near Crystal's hiding place transformed into a robot several times larger than  
Rumble.  
"Well, well Rumble." Prowl said calmly. "What kind of no good are you up to now?"  
"I, I . . Oh, slag!" Rumble cursed as he fired his thrusters and took off into the sky.  
Crystal's face was pressed against the window as she tried to see the top of the towering  
robot as he watched the figure of Rumble disappear in the night sky.  
"Reckless Decepticon punk." Prowl mumbled.  
Crystal scooted away from the window as the robot looked down in her direction.  
"And how are we doing down here?"  
Crystal slumped in her seat, not about to answer. But to her surprise, the car did.  
"That little punk dented up my door."  
Crystal jumped into the back seat and cowered in the bottom of the car.  
"Hey kid, don't be scared. "Bumblebee said. "You're safe now."  
Crystal poked her head out from behind the seat and stared curiously at the light on the  
dash board that blinked every time the car talked.  
"What are you?"  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Autobots." Bumblebee cheerily replied.  
The young girl half smiled and leaned closer to the front.  
"You know you don't have to hide back there. I won't hurt you."  
Crystal remained in the back seat and cautiously looked out the window at the giant robot  
who was kneeling close by in order to get a look at her.  
"Do you know why that robot was after you?" Prowl asked.  
"Cause he wanted to rip my arm off and beat me with it." Crystal cried.  
"But why?"  
"I don't know." Crystal lied. "Maybe I looked at him funny. Maybe he doesn't like little  
girls who walk around at night."  
"What are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?"  
"Um . . . ."  
The sound of police sirens cut off any excuse Crystal might have given. A police car pulled  
into the parking lot. As two policemen stepped out, Crystal hoped the sight of the giant robots  
would scare them away.  
But the cops greeted the Autobot. For unknown to Crystal, soon after the Autobots  
landed on Earth, they informed the government and the local police of their existence and that  
they posed no threat to man kind and were even willing to help uphold the law.  
"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked when Crystal placed and weary hand on the door  
handle.  
"If those guys come over here, I'm gone."  
Bumblebee responded by locking his doors.  
"Hey!" Crystal cried when she couldn't get the door open. "Let me out!"  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that."  
"Let me out or I'll break your window!"  
"With what?" Bumblebee chuckled.  
"With your steering wheel!" Crystal climbed into the front seat and tried to pry it off.  
"Hey." Bumblebee cried. "Settle down."  
Crystal fell backwards into the seat as her vehicular prison began to rock back and forth.  
"Quit knocking me around!"  
"Quit trying to hurt me!"  
Crystal paused. She never considered that she could hurt the yellow Autobot. The thought  
of it kept her quiet.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" a policeman said when he looked in through the  
window. "If it isn't our little runaway. I thought you would have learned your lesson already."  
"Screw you Dodson!" Crystal retorted as she pounded on the window where his face was.  
Officer Dodson just chuckled at the captured teen.  
"You know her?" Prowl asked.  
"Oh yeah." Dodson replied. "Her name's Crystal Richmond. She's a handful that one.  
Keeps running away from home."  
"Do you know why she keeps running away?"  
"Who knows. Her parents are very well to do respectable folks. I know them personally.  
She just likes to cause trouble."  
"Well there was a Decepticon chasing after her. Any idea why?"  
"Beats me." Dodson shrugged. "But I'd better get her back home before her parents start  
to worry."  
"Oh crap." Crystal cursed. "Come on, you gotta let me out."  
"Why?" Bumblebee asked. "Why don't you want to go home?"  
"I just don't, okay. So just open up."  
But to her frustration, the Autobot didn't oblige.  
"But if the Decepticons are after her," Prowl continued. "She'd be much safer with us. Let  
us take her back to our head quarters at least until we can find out why they're after her."  
"I guess. " Officer Dodson replied. "I suppose we could tell the parents we haven't found  
her yet. It won't be the first time she's been gone for few days. And it will keep her out of my hair  
for a while anyway. Just bring her back as soon as possible."  
"Did you hear that?" Bumblebee asked. "You get to come with us."  
"Oh joy." Crystal said unenthusiastically. "I don't suppose you could just drop me off at  
the next bus stop."  
"Nope."  
"I suspected as much."  
Crystal slouched in the passenger seat and watched as the policemen departed. Prowl  
walked over and transformed into his vehicular mode.  
"Let's head back to base." he announced.  
The two driverless cars took off down the city roads.

* * *

A large man in a dark suit watched the Autobots drive off.  
"I think I know where the crystal went." he said into his cellular phone. "A young girl  
named Crystal Richmond got a hold of it somehow."  
"Where is she now?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"These robots have her. They're going to keep her at their place for questioning."  
"Well find her and get back that crystal what ever it takes."  
"Sure thing." the man switched off his phone and stared darkly in the direction the  
Autobots and the young girl had gone.

* * *

Crystal spent the first few minutes of the ride sulking and watching the night lights of the  
city pass by out the window.  
"So where is this base of yours anyway?" she finally asked.  
"It's a ways outside the city." Bumblebee responded.  
"What are you going to do with me when we get there?"  
"You'll probably have to talk to our leader since you won't tell us anything and then we'll  
protect you if you need it."  
"I can take care of myself." Crystal stated indignantly.  
"If you say so."  
The trip was about a 30 minute drive. As the city disappeared, Crystal wondered why  
these robots were dragging her out in the of nowhere.  
"There it is." Bumblebee announced.  
Ahead, Crystal could see what looked like a large spaceship wedged into a large  
mountain.  
"Nice place." Crystal said sarcastically. "Did you crash the spaceship yourself?"  
Bumblebee was sorely tempted to respond but decided to hold his peace.  
The police car and yellow bug drove inside the base and stopped near the entrance. Only  
then did Bumblebee unlock his doors, allowing Crystal to step out. The young girl was  
immediately amazed at the enormity of the place and stared at it in awe. Her two Autobot escorts  
transformed into their robot modes and Crystal jumped back in surprise. Bumblebee turned out to  
be not much larger than the robot who had chased her.  
"Well here it is, Autobot HQ." Bumblebee announced. "Would you like me to give you a  
tour?"  
"Thanks, but I've seen enough."  
Crystal turned on her heel and bolted for the exit. She didn't get very far as she slammed  
into something metal and fell to the floor. She looked up to see a dark green and yellow robot  
slightly larger than Bumblebee looking down at her.  
"And where did you come from?" he said in a gruff voice.  
"Hey Brawn." Bumblebee greeted. "This is Crystal. A Decepticon was chasing her and  
Prowl and I saved her."  
"Yeah right, my hero." Crystal glared as she stood up.  
"Cute kid." Brawn whispered dryly. "Any idea why those Decepti-creeps would want  
her?"  
"She won't say. We thought we might get some answers if we brought her here."  
"Hey, could you guys watch her while I go find Optimus?" Prowl asked.  
"Sure, why not? Got nothing else to do." Brawn said while Bumblebee nodded.  
"Good. Take her to the meeting room and I'll be there shortly."  
Prowl turned and headed deep into the Arc. As Crystal was led away by Bumblebee and  
Brawn, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a gigantic sized prison.

* * *

Optimus Prime was in the control room with Jazz when Prowl found him.  
"Ah, you're back." the Autobot leader said when he saw him. "I already sent Huffer and  
Trailbreaker to stand watch. Did the Decepticons try to get the crystal?"  
"No. But we did see Rumble chasing after a young girl."  
"Is she okay?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah. We brought her with us when she wouldn't answer any of our questions. I was  
hoping you could talk to her Prime."  
"I'll see what I can do." Optimus stood and fallowed Prowl to the door.  
"I have to warn you." Prowl said. "This kid's a handful."  
Jazz chuckled from his seat at the control panel. "Now how much trouble could one kid  
be?"  
He was answered when Bumblebee barged into the room.  
"She's gone." He panicked. "Our heads were turned only for a minute, Brawn's looking for  
her. I don't know where!"  
"Whoa. Slow down man." Jazz said calmly. "She couldn't have gone too far."  
The others nodded and they all headed out to find the runaway teen.

* * *

Crystal pumped her legs faster and faster as she ran through the ship's enormous corridors.  
The two small robots had taken her through so many twists and turns she was having trouble  
finding her way back to the exit.  
Now was it three lefts and two rights or was it two lefts and three rights? Or was it left  
right left or . . . her heart was pumping too hard for her head to think. The only thing on her mind  
was to get out, to escape. But where could she get out?  
The doorway to her right looked familiar and she charged through it. Crystal found herself  
in a large, unfamiliar room. To her left, Ratchet and Wheeljack looked up from the yellow form of  
Sunstreaker whom they were repairing.  
"Um, hee, hee. Wrong room." Crystal said sheepishly as she turned and sprinted out.  
She raced down the hall and darted into another room. She almost died of surprise when  
she saw the five life size dinosaurs before her.  
"What the?!" she blurted.  
The tyrannosaurus transformed into robot mode.  
"Me Grimlock, who you?" he demanded.  
"I'm out of here." Crystal said as she hastened out the door.  
She dashed down a different hallway. Ahead she saw a blue and white robot. Crystal  
scooted between Mirage's legs before he even had a chance to react and skidded into the Autobot  
lounge. Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Hound were sitting quietly at a table having small conversation  
when the human girl sped into the room. The three robots looked at her questioningly.  
_ 'I really should have just gone home.'_ Crystal thought to herself. _'At least I know how to  
get out of my house.' _  
"Well who have he got here?" Ironhide asked in a ruff but friendly voice.  
Crystal just gave him an exasperated cry and raced out. She rushed down another hall and  
cried out in frustration when it led to a dead end. She spun around to see a large group of robots  
now blocking her exit. Too tired to continue, Crystal dropped to her knees.  
"How do I get out of this madhouse?!" she cried in despair.  
The Autobots just looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Rumble regretted going back to Decepticon base for he knew Megatron would freak out  
when he told him he had lost the crystal to a human girl. He shuddered at the thought of  
Megatron's reaction. But he knew it would be much worse if he didn't show up at all. Rumble  
grudgingly landed near the base and trudged inside.  
The walk through the base seemed to take forever and Rumble wished it had when he  
arrived at the control room doors. The doors slid open and he stepped inside. A long row of  
panels and screens made a wide arc across the other end of the wall.  
Sitting in front of a screen to Rumble's left was Soundwave and stationed to his right was  
Starscream. In the middle was a large chair that was elevated on a platform. The back of the chair  
was facing forward so Rumble couldn't see if anyone was really sitting there.  
"Report Rumble." Megatron said as he swung his chair around to face him. "Where is the  
energy crystal?"  
"Well . . .You see, um, that- that's a good question but uh. . ."  
"Rumble, where's the crystal?" Megatron growled.  
"I don't have it, okay." Rumble blurted. "I mean I did have it. But then these fleshlings  
came after me and then this girl grabbed it and . ."  
"You were out done by an earthling girl?" Starscream interrupted. "Rumble that's pathetic,  
even for you."  
"Well I did go after her." Rumble defended. "And I almost caught her but then I ran into  
the Autobots. They probably have her right now."  
"Rumble, you idiot!" Megatron jumped from his chair in a fit of rage. "Now our enemies  
have the crystal and could either destroy it or use it against us!"  
"But Megatron, wait." Rumble panicked. "I, I fallowed them to their base and listened to  
their conversations. I don't think the Autobots know the girl has the crystal and I don't think she  
plans on telling them."  
This caused Megatron to settle slightly.  
"You'd better be telling the truth Rumble. For when we get a hold of that earthling she'd  
still better have it or you can kiss your miserable existence goodbye."  
"Ha." Starscream mocked. "If I was the leader I would not have sent such incompetence  
on such an important mission."  
"Well if you feel that way Starscream then maybe you should be the one to go get the  
earthling."  
Magatron smirked at Starscream's surprised expression.  
"B-but Megatron, I , I . ."  
"Starscream." the Decepticon leader interrupted. "Bring that earth girl back or don't  
bother coming back at all."  
Megatron grinned evilly at the awestruck Starscream. That shut him up.

* * *

Crystal sat on top of a transformer sized table in the meeting room. In front of her sat Jazz  
and Prowl with Optimus Prime in between them. Crystal suspected that after what had happened  
earlier that there were at least two more robots positioned outside the doors incase she tried to  
escape again.  
The three Autobots that sat before her were a lot larger than the two that had escorted her  
to this room the first time. Especially the one in the middle, he was huge. The mere size of the  
Autobot leader intimidated Crystal emensly. Another thing that bothered her was that, unlike  
Prowl and Jazz, Optimus had a plate that covered the bottom half of his face. Only his bright blue  
optics could be seen. It made him look emotionless and more like a machine than the others. To  
Crystal, that was just plain creepy.  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
Crystal jumped when Optimus Prime finally spoke. The red and blue robot had been  
silently studying her since she came in and now his sudden question had caught her off guard.  
"I'm here because him (she pointed to Prowl) and that little bug dude made me come."  
Prime shook his head. This human was more difficult than he would have liked. He  
decided to just come right to the point.  
"Why was that Decepticon chasing you?"  
"Look, I don't know okay." Crystal lied. "So I'd appreciate it if you would just let me out  
of here and I'll be out of your hair. You'll never see me again."  
"As tempting as that is, I can't let you do that." Optimus told her. "What ever the  
Decepticons want you for, it can't be good for you or us. So I'm afraid you'll have to stay here  
until we know what we're dealing with."  
Crystal sighed heavily. This horrible night just seemed to go on forever. She wanted to tell  
the Autobots about the crystal but she knew that as soon as they had it they would send her back  
home. And that was not something she was looking forward to. Her plan was to stretch out the  
deception long enough until the right time when she could sneak away. The Autobots would find  
the crystal sooner or later anyway and she would be away from the place she hated the most.  
"So what are you going to do with me?" she asked in a small voice.  
The three Autobots could now clearly see fear in the young girl's face. Optimus couldn't  
explain it. It looked like a mixed fear. Like Crystal was considering all her options and every one  
of them frightened her. He couldn't have been closer to the truth.  
"Hey, come on kid," Jazz coaxed. "you don't need to be scared. You know we won't hurt  
you, right?"  
Crystal didn't answer, but the look on her face was negative.  
"Crystal, why do you think we would hurt you?" Prowl asked in his usual calm and  
comforting voice.  
The teen runaway looked like a death row convict who had accepted her fate. She looked  
up at the Autobots and said with complete most sincerity.  
"Because you can."

* * *

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper were the two guards positioned outside the meeting room  
incase their new guest decided to bolt again. Both robots were leaning their audio censors against  
the doors, trying to hear what was going on inside. But they instantly snapped to attention as the  
doors opened and Jazz silently stepped out, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.  
"Hey Jazz, how'd the meeting go?" the ever talkative Bluestreak asked.  
Jazz didn't bother to speak or even turn around. He just gave a thumbs down and walked  
off. The two bots were confused at the usually perky Jazz's mood swing. Prowl was the next to  
come out. His face held a small frown and he looked troubled. He too walked past them without a  
word. Optimus Prime then came out. No expression could be determined from behind his face  
plate.  
"Where's Bumblebee?" he said placidly.  
"Right here Optimus." Bumblebee trotted up to his leader.  
"Take care of Crystal. We'll see what we can do about her tomorrow."  
Bumblebee nodded and stepped into the meeting room. He saw Crystal slowly climbing down off  
the table.  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
"No. I got it." all the edge and spunk in her voice was gone.  
Crystal reached the floor and turned to face the small Autobot who was still twice as big  
as she was.  
"Do you want that tour now?"  
"No, it's late. I just want to get some sleep."  
"You got it."  
Bumblebee led the way out with Crystal silently trudging behind him. Bluestreak and  
Cliffjumper watched Crystal curiously as they passed by. She didn't look like someone who could  
cause all the commotion that she had made earlier that night. Instead she looked worn and meek  
and small which was exactly how Crystal was feeling.  
"Here we are." Bumblebee announced as they stepped into one of the smallest rooms the  
Arc had to offer.  
It was still pretty large to Crystal. The room was sparsely furnished with human sized  
objects including 2 cots often used by the Autobot's only common human visitors. Crystal sat on  
the nearest cot and looked around.  
"If you're hungry, there's a refrigerator." Bumblebee offered. "I'll go get you some  
blankets."  
He walked over to a pile of cleans blankets near the wall and grabbed one. He turned to  
find Crystal fast asleep on the cot. Bumblebee smiled as he placed the blanket over her. He then  
turned off the light as he walked out the door.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about that kid?" Jazz asked when he, Prowl, and Optimus  
Prime had gathered in the lounge.  
"I don't know." Optimus admitted. "But it seems she's going through more than she lets  
on."  
"Yeah." Prowl agreed. "Like why did she run away from home and why is she so  
determined not to go back?"  
"Yeah man, and why doesn't she trust any body?" Jazz asked.  
"I just wish there was something we could do to help her." Prowl said.  
"We'll see if we can get any answers tomorrow." Prime stated. "If not, we'll just have to  
take her back to her parents whether she likes it or not."

* * *

The next morning Sparkplug and Spike arrived at Optimus Prime's request. The two  
humans found Crystal eating breakfast with Bumblebee near by. When Crystal saw them she  
jumped in surprise and attempted to run.  
"Hey Crystal," Bumblebee grabbed her shoulder to prevent her escape. "don't be afraid.  
These are my friends Sparkplug and his son Spike. They just want to talk to you."  
Crystal sat back down and eyed the humans more wearily then she had eyed any of the  
Autobots.  
"If you're looking for answers you're not getting any more than the ones I already gave."  
she informed them.  
Undaunted, Sparkplug launched himself into a very thorough lecture on why she should  
trust the Autobots and answer their questions.  
"I'm bored." Crystal announced when it was over. She turned to Bumblebee. "Can I go  
outside?"  
"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Optimus Prime." the yellow robot responded.  
"Okay." Crystal hopped out of her chair and ran out before anyone could stop her.  
She ran down a hall and hid in a door way. Spike, Sparkplug, and Bumblebee ran down  
the hall without seeing her. Crystal smiled as she headed back up the hall in the opposite direction.  
She came to the entrance of the lounge and stepped inside. This time she saw Bluestreak,  
Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack sitting inside. The three robots tensed when they saw her.  
"No no, don't get up." Crystal said calmly. "I'm just looking."  
And, not being able to find the Autobot leader, she left and continued down the hall. She  
spotted Optimus Prime down the next corridor talking to a shorter red robot he referred to as  
Ironhide. Crystal fearlessly walked up to Prime's leg and pounded on it.  
"Hey. Yo. Really tall robot dude."  
Both Autobots looked down at her.  
"Well there's our little trouble maker." Ironhide stated.  
"Did Sparkplug and Spike talk to you?" Prime asked her.  
"Yeah. They're boring. Can I go outside now? I'm getting cabin fever in this place."  
Optimus sighed at the lack of progress.  
"All right." he surrendered as a red robot about the same size as Bumblebee walked by.  
"Gears." Prime called. "Get Crystal a ball and take her out to the basketball court."  
"Figures it would be me." Gears grumbled. "I would get stuck baby-sitting the brat."  
"Up yours robo-dork." Crystal retorted.  
After a bit more arguing, Crystal found herself on the crude, Autobot-made basketball  
court near the HQ. Gears sat and sulked on a rock near by as he watched Crystal shoot hoops by  
herself.  
"Do you want to play?" Crystal finally asked.  
Gears just glared. Crystal shrugged and continued to play.  
"Why don't you just save everyone a lot of trouble and tell us what we want to know?"  
Gears then grumbled.  
"Why don't you just go jump into a volcano." Crystal retorted.  
Gears didn't get a chance to reply. Instead he fell over as he received and null ray in the  
back. Crystal looked up at a very tall red, blue, and silver robot as he came out of the sky and  
landed next to her. Crystal looked over at Gears' smoking and lifeless form.  
"Awe, he didn't deserve that." She thought a moment. "Okay, maybe he did."  
"You will come with me." Starscream demanded in his usual high and scratchy voice.  
"Why? Where are we going?" Crystal asked.  
"To see Megatron."  
"So you're a Decepticon." Crystal concluded.  
"That I am and it would be wise for you to come with me."  
Crystal thought about it.  
"Tell you what." she said. "You take ten steps back and throw this ball into that hoop and  
I will go with you."  
Starscream objected, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would be  
detected.  
"Look, it's either that or I could scream and yell and run away and Autobots would crowd  
this place so fast . . ."  
"Okay okay." Starscream said. "I'll play your sadistic little game. Give me that ball." He  
snatched the basketball from the youth and took ten steps back. He took careful aim and shot it  
right through the hoop.  
"See, mere child's play." Starscream gloated. "Now, are you coming with me?"  
"Are you kidding?" Crystal answered. "That was awesome. And a deal's a deal so let's get  
going."  
Suddenly, a black limo pulled up and a man in a dark blue suit stepped out.  
"I don't think so." he said. "You're coming with me."  
"Sorry chump, not this ti . ." Crystal was cut off as the man pulled out a revolver and  
pointed at her. Crystal stepped back in fear.  
"Come with me now."  
A blue robotic foot landed in between the two humans.  
"I don't think so." Starscream announced.  
The man jumped back in fright and fired several shots at the Decepticon.  
"Stupid human." Starscream hissed.  
He fired his null ray at the limo, blowing it and its driver to bits. The man looked at the  
burning car in horror.  
"Your turn." Starscream fired at the man.  
He was bearly able to dodge the ray and run for cover behind some large rocks. Instead of  
following, Starscream transformed into his jet mode.  
"Come on human, let's go."  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Crystal said as she climbed in and they took off into the  
sky.  
"Thanks for the help." Crystal said once they were in the air. "You probably saved my  
life."  
"Your life means nothing to me earthling." Starscream scoffed. "You're alive because  
Megatron wishes it so."  
"Still, for the record, I owe you one."

* * *

"Gears! What happened?" Windcharger cried as he ran up to the fallen bot fallowed by  
Brawn.  
"It was Starscream." Gears groaned. "He took the kid."  
"We'd better tell Prime." Brawn announced.  
The two Autobots were so worried about their friend that they never even noticed the  
smoldering limo in the back ground.

* * *

"Megatron, Starscream has returned." Soundwave announced in his emotionless sing-song  
voice.  
"Exelent Soundwave." Megatron grinned. "Send him in."  
The Decepticon flight commander and a 12 year-old earth girl stepped in.  
"Here she is Megatron." Starscream gloated. "Delivered as promised."  
"Wonderful. For once Starscream you did something right."  
Starscream glared at Megatron's comment. The Decepticon didn't notice as he leaned  
down close to the human girl.  
"Where's the crystal?"  
"Right here." Crystal answered, spreading out her arms.  
"What are you talking about earthling?" Megatron was starting to get annoyed.  
"It's me, I'm Crystal- that is, that's my name."  
"Enough games!" Megatron slammed his fist on the chair's arm rest. "Where is the energy  
crystal?"

* * *

_ Klink. Klink. Klink._  
"I don't think we'll be able to get her back." Bumblebee said sadly as he and the other  
Autobots drove towards Decpticon HQ.  
"Yeah. What chance does one little girl have against all those Decepticons?" Spike, who  
was sitting in Bumblebee's passenger seat, agreed.  
_Klink. Klink. Klink._  
"What is that sound?" Spike asked.  
"I don't know." Bumblebee answered. "I've been hearing it all day. I think some of my  
bolts are loose."  
_ Klink. Klink. Klink_.  
"It sounds like it's coming from in here." Spike opened the glove box and gasped at what  
he saw.  
"Uh Bumblebee, I think Optimus Prime should see this."

* * *

"What so you mean you don't have it?!" Megatron roared in outrage.  
"Well I would have brought it," Crystal insisted. "but that air plane guy never said  
anything about a crystal, he just wanted me to come with him."  
Starscream cringed as Megatron's eyes burned a dangerous shade of red.  
"Then where is it?"

* * *

"So that's why the Decepticons were after her." Jazz laughed when he saw the energy  
crystal in Spike's hands. "And to think it was right under our nose gears the whole time."  
"But now I fear what the Decepticons will do to her when they find out that she doesn't  
have it." Optimus Prime said.  
"Well don't just stand there." Bumblebee ordered. "We've got to save her."

* * *

Crystal looked down the business end of Megatron's arm cannon. The barrel was so large  
she could have easily crawled right up it.  
"You have just out lived your usefulness human." Megatron growled. "Give me one  
reason why I shouldn't blow you off the face of this planet."  
"Well, I . ."  
She was cut off as an alarm sounded through the room.  
"Soundwave, report." Megatron bellowed.  
"Autobots are approaching the base." he immediately replied.  
"They're probably coming to get the fleshling." Megatron concluded. "Perhaps the  
earthling still has some usefulness."  
An evil plan began to hatch in his mind as looked down at the girl. But she wasn't there.  
"What?!" he cried. "Where is she?!"  
Crystal raced out of the room as fast as she could and down the long halls of the  
Decepticon base. Up ahead were two robots that looked a lot like Starscream but they had  
different colors.  
"Hey, triplets." Crystal said to herself as she continued past Skywarp and  
Thundercracker's legs.  
The two robots leapt out of the way as if she was some robo-rat scurrying across the  
floor. Down another hall Crystal raced and hastened past the three identical robots that made up  
Reflector.  
"More triplets."  
Crystal turned a corner and ran right into a large grey robotic panther. Ravage growled at the  
human intruder.  
"Man this place is creepy." Crystal cried as she turned around and dashed off in a different  
direction.  
She ran faster and faster as she could hear the Decepticons chasing after her.  
"I'm never going to get out of here." her mind panicked.  
But low and behold, up ahead was the exit. Crystal's heart beat faster as she put all her  
energy into reaching her way out.  
Rumble was just stepping inside the base to tell his comrades of the on coming Autobots  
when an earth girl he thought he had surely seen the last of darted passed him.  
"Coming through." Crystal announced as she rushed by.  
Rumble was so startled that he lost his balance and fell over on his backside.

* * *

Outside the base, the Autobots transformed into their robot modes and armed themselves.  
"Autobots, prepare for batt . ." Optimus was cut off as a young girl ran between his legs.  
"What the?!" Ironhide asked.  
"Who?!" Wheeljack responded.  
"I told you I could take care of myself." Crystal said as she darted past Bumblebee.  
"Come back here you wretched little fleshing!!"  
Optimus looked up and saw Megatron running out of the base. Megatron saw Prime, too  
which only made him madder. Unfortunately, the Decpticon leader didn't see Rumble who was  
still sitting on the ground and tripped over the small robot, landing flat on his face. Starscream,  
Thundercracker, and Skywarp were running too close to their leader and couldn't stop in time.  
And the three of them fell over the top of the furious grey robot. Soundwave was further behind  
and stopped before he did the same. The tall blue robot looked down at his fallen comrades. What  
ever he was thinking could never show on his emotionless face.  
From where they stood, the Autobots saw the whole thing and many were doing their best  
not to laugh. Even Optimus Prime had to let out a small chuckle.  
"That'll show old Meggs a thing or two." Bluestreak giggled.  
"That's the ugliest Decepticon sandwich I've ever seen." Sideswipe laughed.  
"Get off me you bungling scrap heaps!!" Megatron screamed furiously beneath the pile of  
seekers.  
The aerial Decepticons scrambled to get off their leader while Megatron tried to aim his  
fusion cannon at them. But with all the movement, the robots only succeeded in getting  
themselves even more tangled up.  
"All right Autobots, let's roll for home." Optimus Prime told his troops when they stopped  
laughing long enough to hear him. The Autobot leader then looked down at Crystal. "It's time you  
went home, too."  
Crystal gave an almost sad half smile.  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that part was coming."

* * *

It was quiet and uneventful at the Autobot base. The police had found the bodies of the  
original thieves. Now the only question remaining was who had shot them. Crystal had told the  
authorities all she knew and then was sent home despite her protests. That was almost two days  
ago.  
Optimus Prime looked up as Bumblebee and Prowl entered the room. The two Autobots  
had just returned from seeing how Crystal was doing back home. They were silent as they stepped  
in.  
"So how's our little trouble maker doing?" Prime asked them cheerfully.  
The two Autobots did not reflect on Prime's good mood.  
"She's gone Prime." Prowl said sadly. "She ran away from home again."  
"What?" Optimus asked. "Again? But why? Do you know where she is?"  
"Yeah." Bumblebee admitted. "We fallowed her, she's at the bus station."  
"Did you sent her back home?"  
Their faces told Optimus that they hadn't. The large robot sighed.  
"I'll talk to her."  
"Prime, I don't think . ." Prowl started to say.  
"You two stay here." Prime ordered. "Take care of things while I set this straight."  
Optimus Prime took Spike with him as he drove to the bus station. There was no sense  
revealing his robot form and scaring the tar out of every one there just to talk to one girl.  
The two reached the bus station at the edge of the city and Spike stepped out and walked  
inside. Minutes later he came out fallowed by a young girl with a backpack slung over her  
shoulder. Crystal hung her head solemnly so Optimus couldn't see her face.  
"I don't think this was such a good idea." Spike said when he opened Prime's door.  
"Just let her in so I can talk to her." he responded.  
The girl quietly climbed inside and shut the door behind her.  
"Crystal, I need you to stop doing this." Prime told her.  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you guys any more trouble." Crystal's voice was small  
and she kept her head down.  
"Crystal, look at me." the Autobot requested.  
Crystal lifted her head revealing a swollen left eye, a split lip, and a cut down her right  
cheek. Optimus Prime was speechless.  
"There." Crystal said. "Now you know why I run away. When ever my dad is mad at me,  
my mom, or someone at work, this is how I end up looking. Because of his job and reputation no  
one would believe me if I told them about this. I'm really getting sick of running. But I just some  
place where I can be safe."  
Optimus Prime didn't say anything as she stepped out.  
"You know I'll have to report you." he finally said.  
"I know." the teen answered. "Just tell them I said I was heading south. Let's see if those  
loosers can catch me before I can get across the border."  
With that, Crystal ran off to board her bus. This time, no one tried to stop her. Spike felt  
sorry for the girl, knowing it was only a matter of time before she was caught again. But then he  
saw that her bus was heading east and not south. He wondered if Optimus noticed this, too. But  
he didn't bother to ask.  
Optimus sat quietly where he was as he watched the bus take his stolen Crystal away from  
the city to find a better, safer life. 

"I don't break rules, I bend them- a lot."  
-Sideswipe


End file.
